Five Speckled Frogs/Transcript
This is the transcript for Five Speckled Frogs. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, hello I'm pleased to see you again Today is a day to dance and sing And play on a swing. Time to jump to the garden. (Song: Time To Jump To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go jump through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to jump to the garden Have some fun when we jump to the garden Come, it's time to jump to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Swinging On A Swing. A scene where the helpers are pushing Emma on the swing.) Emma: (singing) Push me on a swing Feel the air through my hair Swinging, swinging On a swing Push me on a swing Feel the air through my hair Swinging, swinging On a swing (Instrumental break to Andy pushes Emma on the swing.) Emma: (singing) Push me on a swing Feel the air through my hair Swinging, swinging On a swing. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a Highland dancer.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a Highland dancer. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign tree with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Wow! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. (She gasps.) Oh, of course! You're right! It's a frog. And have a look! It's a speckled frog! Wouldn't it be fun to sing a song about five little speckled frogs? (Song: Five Little Speckled Frogs. A scene where Emma has her 5 speckled frogs who were sitting in a log.) Emma: (singing) Five little speckled frogs Sat on a speckled log Eating the most delicious flies... Yum! Yum! One jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool Then there were four green speckled frogs Four little speckled frogs Sat on a speckled log Eating the most delicious flies... Yum! Yum! One jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool Then there were three green speckled frogs Three little speckled frogs Sat on a speckled log Eating the most delicious flies... Yum! Yum! One jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool Then there were two green speckled frogs Two little speckled frogs Sat on a speckled log Eating the most delicious flies... Yum! Yum! One jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool Then there was one green speckled frog One little speckled frog Sat on a speckled log Eating the most delicious flies... Yum! Yum! He jumped into the pool Where it was nice and cool Then there was no green speckled frogs. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Rises. A scene where Emma is standing up high on her toes & holding a barre, while Lachy plays on the piano.) Emma: Exercise for rises. (singing) Rise to the balls Of both your feet Then lower down slowly Your heels, they do meet High on your toes Lower to the ground This is a rise Gently up and then down You've danced a rise Now take a bow. (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was an alarm clock for going to the watchmaker. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the watchmaker Let's go and see the watchmaker The watchmaker Oh, the watchmaker makes all the ticking clocks Puts them all together, you hear, "Ticky-ticky-tock" Let's go and see the watchmaker The watchmaker. (A scene translates to the Song: The Watchmaker. A scene where Lachy dressed as on old man while Emma & the kids are winding up the clocks.) Lachy: (singing with an old man voice.) In olden times you wound the clock to make it tick-tock... (winder creaks.) Tick-tock, tick-tock In olden times you wound the clock to make it tick-tock... (winder creaks.) Tick-tock-tick Emma: (singing) In olden times You wound the clock to make it tick-tock... (winder creaks.) Tick-tock, tick-tock In olden times you wound the clock to make it tick-tock... (winder creaks.) Tick-tock-tick Lachy: (singing with an old man voice.) With the digital clock You put the batteries in The crystal quartz components make the numbers move... Beep! Beep! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! (laughs.) Cuckoo! (gobbles.) The alarms sing Emma: (singing) With a digital watch You put the batteries in The crystal quartz components Make the numbers spin, spin... (She trills.) Ka-ka! Ring-ring-ring-ring! (She trills.) Lachy: (singing with an old man voice.) The alarm sing-sings But I prefer the old tick-tock. (Imitates clock ticking.) (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Balla Balla Bambina. A scene where Emma is dancing with the other dancers to the Italian song.) Emma: (singing) Balla, balla, o balla bambina Balla, balla fina mattina Balla, balla, o balla piccina Balla, balla e non ti fermar (Instrumental break to everyone is dancing around with a partner.) Emma: (singing) Balla, balla, o balla bambina Balla, balla fina mattina Balla, balla, o balla piccina Balla, balla e non ti fermar La-la-la, li, li La-la-li-li-li Li, li, la-la-la, li La-la-la, li, li La-la-li-li-li Li, li, la-la-la, li. (It zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Now ballet reverence, that is to say Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts